coming out
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: no longer a one shot. a collection of short stories that are based on each other in somoe ways.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot or something like that. I'm not sure about all of it, I just wrote it to get some inspiration for some of my other stories.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you can associate with South of Nowhere, which is property of The N and Tom Lynch.

**Feedback: **Would be appreciated and welcomed anything that can help me with my writing.

**Coming out**

Ashley was standing at the railing that surrounded the soccer field where her girlfriend at the moment was playing a game.

This was the first time that she was present at one of those but she wasn't alone, with her was Paula, her girlfriends' mother and Glenn the girlfriends' brother. Glenn just so happened to be her sisters' boyfriend and her sister was also playing in the game.

"They are good right?" Someone asked and Ashley turned around to see who it was that was talking to them, or asking her. There a boy was standing, he was pretty good looking for a guy, sure she had a girlfriend but that didn't mean that she couldn't tell if a boy were nice looking.

"Yeah." Ashley said looking at the boy who asked her but at the same time she didn't want to leave the game that was going on.

The two of the talked for a couple of minutes before the first half was over, Ashley could see how Spencer, her girlfriend was looking over at them and Ashley couldn't help but to smile and she gave the blonde a small wave.

"So do you know any of the players?" The boy asked.

"Well my sister is on the team." Ashley said and was about to continue and tell him that her girlfriend also was a part of the team.

"So I was thinking that the two of us could do something when the game is over." He said.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said. "I didn't get your name."

"Aiden."

"Aiden, great." Ashley said with a smirk. "You see I don't think that will happen."

"Why not, I'm hot you are hot." Aiden said. "That would be…"

"Don't say hot." Ashley said. "And I don't think that my girlfriend would like that and you should look out at the field." Aiden did as Ashley had told him. "You see the blonde that looks like she wants to kill you."

"Yeah." Aiden said giving Ashley what could be seen as a charming smile.

"That is my girlfriend."

"So dump her and go with me." Aiden said and Ashley just looked at him and then to the other two people around them.

"You see them?" Ashley asked and pointed to Paula and Glenn, and Aiden nodded. "That is my girlfriends' mother and brother."

Aiden just stood there shocked not saying anything.

"So I'm not going to dump her to go out with you."

////

The game was over. Spencer and Kylas' team had won and now the two of them were passing Ashley and Glenn on their way to the locker-room.

The blonde girl couldn't help herself. She ran up to Ashley and jumped into the brunettes' waiting arms.

"You were great." Ashley said as the blonde nuzzled her head in the crook of Ashleys' neck.

"I'm always good." Spencer answered to what Ashley had said.

"I know that even if I haven't been here before." Ashley said. "I think you should head into the showers you stink. And I'll be waiting her for you so that we can do something together."

Before Spencer left the brunette she stole a kiss from Ashley, well it was more than one that she stole.

A few of her teammates were standing there a bit shocked they didn't know that Spencer had a girlfriend but the people that had to know about that already knew that.

"Spence, hurry back out." Ashley yelled after the blonde. "I have something that I want to tell you."

Glenn turned to Ashley and he had a huge grin on his face he had an idea on what Ashley was going to tell Spencer.

"So are you going to tell her about Aiden?" Glenn asked, and as he asked that Paula came waling up to the two them she had a couple of sodas with her.

"Here you two have." Paula said and looked over at Ashley. "So I heard that you and Spencer put up some kind of show out here from a few parents and friends to the players.

"That was a bit too much." Ashley said. "It was just a few kisses before she headed back to the locker-room for a shower."

"I know." Paula said. "I saw, but it is fun to tease you about it and just so you know. This means that Spencer is out to her team so be here for the next few games for her she will probably need you here."

"I will do that but before that I need to tell her about Aiden." Ashley said. "Who in their right mind would ask someone out at a soccer-game?"

"You know that is something that you should ask Glenn about." Paula said. "You see he asked Kyla out after one of their game."

"You know that is something that we can talk about later." Glenn said. "But you have to agree with me that the best part of this whole story with Aiden is when you told him about me and mum. Well his face was just great."

"I know that." Ashley said still waiting for Spencer to come.

"I thought that he would run in the other direction." Glenn said with laugh.

"Or at least stop asking me out." Ashley said.

**The end?**

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or maybe write a part on how Ashley and Spencer got together. And coming out to the Carlin family, then maybe how Spencers' teammates react to what just happened.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next part of this one shot that from now on won't be a one shot; I'll be adding short stories and chapters that'll fit in with the first one.

And I wanted to say thanks for all of your feedback on the first part and I hope that you'll let me know what you think of this one too. I'm not sure on when the next part of this will be up or what it will be about. Any ideas let me know.

**Coming out part 2**

_**4 days earlier**_

After the last practice before the game a few of the players on the team were in the lockerroom talking to each other about something that they had heard.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I know." one of the girls said. "I mean we should have known before."

"Known what?" Spencer asked as she walked inside, just hearing the end of the conversation.

"Kelly has a girlfriend." Jessica said.

"And she introduced her to her parents." Sydney continued.

"that is kind of grouse." Charlie said.

Kyla had heard the last part of the conversation and she looked over at Spencer trying to see if she could see how the blonde would react to what the other soccerplayers were saying.

Spencer didn't say a word, she just threw her things into her backpack and left. It was a reaction to what was said but at the same time she didn't want to stay and listen to the rest of her team talk trash about how she was living her life and how Kelly was living hers.

////

_**The same day as the game**_

"Did you know that Spencer was gay?" Sydney asked as a couple of the other players entered the lockerroom.

"Spencer is not gay." Charlie said.

"I beg the different, she was just outside," Jessica said. "And she was with Ashley."

"So." Charlie said. "Ashley is Kylas' sister there for she would be at the game and Kyla is dating Glen."

"I know that." Jessica replied. "But she was kissing Ashley and from what I could tell not that I looked it wasn't the first time."

Spencer walked inside if the lockerrom and Kyla was just a step or two behind her. The two of them took their seats, just like they always did after a game. But this time something was different, both of them got these strange looks from the rest of the girls.

"What?" Kyla asked, she had no idea what was going on.

"I'm not changing in front of her." Charlie said looking over at Spencer and a few other players agreed with the girl.

"Fine." Spencer said. "If you just wait a couple of minutes so that I can change and pack my stuff. Then I'll be out of here."

"Spence, you don't have to do that." kyla said. "it's not like it's something that you haven't seen before and you are still the same girl that they changed with before the game."

"I don't care." Charlie said. "I'm not changing in front of the freak again and I didn't know then."

Spencer had heard all of it and she just took of her jersey, and threw a shirt on. She didn't take of her shorts. After that she threw her things in her bag, she didn't feel like staying in this room any longer then she had too.

The blonde grabbed her bag and she left the lockerroom without a word, she didn't say bye to anyone, it wasn't like they were her friends anymore so why should she say bye to them.

"You all suck." Kyla said. "You do know that she is still the same girl and friend as she was before you all knew that she was gay,"

"Of course you defend her." Someone said and Kyla didn't care who it was that had said that and she didn't want to look and see who it was.

"She is with your sister." Someone else said and once again Kyla didn't care about who it was that was saying these things.

////

"that was fast." Ashley said as she saw the blonde coming walking towards her.

"Can you just take me home?" Spencer asked as she was standing in front of Ashley, she just wanted to leave and forget about all that she had been hearing for the last fifteen minutes or so.

"Sure." Ashley said trying to get a hold of Spencers' hand but the blonde didn't want that, she was trying to hide.

"Spence, sweetie what happened?" Ashley asked, she had no idea what was going on inside of her girlfriends' head at the moment.

"I'm quitting the team." Was all that came out from the blondes' mouth.

"Why?" Ashley asked, this meant that something had happened. Ashley knew deep down that Spencer would never quit the team if there wasn't something that had happened.

"My teammates or maybe I should say my so called teammates are homophobic." Spencer said not looking Ashley in the eyes, she was just looking straight forward.

"You should stay on the team." Ashley said and grabbed Spencers' hand, the blonde didn't have a chance to pull her hand away.

"Why should I do that when I know that they don't want me there?" Spencer asked.

"Just to mess with them and show them that they can't win." Ashley said and gave Spencer one of her famous smiles. "And then when we get home you'll talk to your mother and tell her what happened."

"No, I don't want mum to know what happened." Spencer said. "I don't want her to do something."

"Okay, that is up to you but you need to talk to your coach about what happened." Ashley said. "And after you have talked to her, the two of us will have a movie night with a couple of movies and just relax."

"Thanks." Spencer said, leaning over and giving the brunette a peck on the cheek before they left the car at the Carlin home. And the blonde just had to add a little something. "And just so you know there will be cuddling."

"Of course, there will be cuddling." Ashley said. "I can't watch a movie with my girlfriend without cuddling."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback and here is the next part hope you all will like this one too, this one is more of Paula and Ashley and then some more of Paula and the rest of Spencers' team. I can say that I think there are some fun parts in this one hope you do too.

Let me know what you all think.

**Coming out part 3**

Ashley was at the Carlin house just like she was almost every day and no one really cared about that.

But during these couple of weeks since the first time that she had been on a game with Paula and Glen, seeing Spencer play, she knew that something was up with her girlfriend she was not as happy as she normally was and Ashley was not the only one that saw this.

"Ashley." Paula said as she saw the brunette sitting on the couch, knowing fully that Ashley was waiting for Spencer to come home from her training.

"Yes, Paula." Ashley said.

"What do you know about Spencer?" Paula asked, she knew for going for the kill or direct to the point there were no idea to sugarcoat things.

"What do I know about Spencer?" Ashley asked, playing dumb she didn't feel like talking about that.

"I know that something is up and that she is not being herself." The older woman said looking at Ashley. Ashley just swallowed some air; she knew that this was the end of what Spencer had been keeping from her parents.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ashley said once again playing dumb, trying to smile, silently hoping that Paula would let it go.

"Ashley Davies." Paula said giving the brunette a looked that would have put her six feet under if looks could kill.

"I, I, I don't know." Ashley managed to stutter out.

"Ashley Marie Davies, you better tell me what's going on with _my_ daughter and _your _girlfriend." Paula said, and then added in a softer voice. "I just want to help her."

"Okay, I'll tell you." Ashley said. "But there is one thing that you have to promise me."

"Sure anything as long as this means that I can help her." Paula said.

"Great." Ashley sighed. "You didn't hear any of this from me if Spencer wants to know who told you; just say that Kyla told you."

"Nice, throwing your own sister under the bus." Paula chuckled as she heard what Ashley wanted her to promise.

"I'm serious." Ashley said. "As a heart attack and I know you know how serious those are being a doctor and all."

"Okay I promise that so can you please tell me what is going on with Spence."

"You remember the last game?" Ashley asked "you know the one that this dud kept on hitting on me." The older blonde nodded and waited for Ashley to continue this story.

"So after the game, the team found out about me and Spencer and ever since that day the rest of the team have given her a hard time." Ashley sighed; she herself couldn't understand what all of this was about.

"So you are saying that Spencer is being bullied by her teammates for being open about which she is?" Paula asked.

"Yeah from what I can tell that is how it has been for her." Ashley said "but she always says that it's nothing and that it'll be okay."

"Why doesn't the coach do anything about it?" Paula asked more to herself than to Ashley.

"I don't know but if you want I can get her after her practice." Ashley said.

"you don't have to do that." Paula said "You see I have something I have to do in the area around the time that they end their practice so why don't I swing by and have a little talk with all of them."

"That was what she was afraid off." Ashley said under her breath.

"Ashley what was that?" Paula asked.

"Nothing." Ashley said. "I think that is a great idea and I'll just wait here until the two of you get back."

////

If there is one thing that you need to know is that you don't mess with Paula Carlin or her family of you do, then you have no one but yourself to blame and that is something that will be shown in more ways than one at this moment in time.

"I heard that some people here have a problem with something." Paula said as she walked up to the team. "And I can't say for a moment that I understand that."

"Excuse me Mrs. Carlin but I don't know what you are talking about." The coach said looking at Paula.

"Oh, then I'll explain it to you." Paula said. "It appears that some of the players on this team think that there is okay to bully or say hateful things to their own teammate."

"What are you talking about." The coach asked. "I haven't seen or heard from anyone that there is something like that going on, on this team."

"I didn't know that either until today actually so I just thought that they should learn a lesson." Paula said "So I have arranged a meeting down at the LGBT-center so that all of you will get to know some important things about that."

"What has the LGBT- center or community to do with our team?" The coach asked.

"You see at least one of your players is a part of the community and she has not been treated the way she was before her teammates found out about that." Paula said. "And if you don't do anything about that, I'm going to go to the board of this club so that they will make a change in that or even sue if that is the only thing left."

With those as her last world Paula Carlin left the team and the coach alone to think about what she just had said.

////

"So Spencer you can't keep your mouth closed." Jessica asked as she looked over at Spencer.

"Spence had to run to mommy." Someone else teased. All of these small remarks just got blonde angrier and angrier and she knew one thing and that was that she hadn't told her mother there had to be someone else that had told her.

"First thing first." Spencer said looking at all of her teammates. "I and I mean it, I didn't tell my mother about all of the things that you all have been putting me through."

"So how come that she knows then?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, look around." Spencer said and the girl looked around. "As you can see there is more than one player on this team besides me that could have told my mother about what happened."

"Like there would be anyone here that would do something like that."

"Have you ever thought that there might be someone else on this team that is gay or have a sister or a brother that is gay and there for doesn't want to hear all of the things that you have been saying." Spencer said and when she said that she didn't think of Kyla, she was thinking of some of the other players and she knew that there was someone else that would say something. "So my advice to all of you, go to this meeting that have been arranged for you at the LGBT-center or my guess is that my mother will be here again and the next time she won't be as nice as she was now."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next part and it's almost a continuation on the previous part but anyway here it's and I hope that you'll like it.

So please let me know what you think.

**Coming out part 4**

Today was the day that they all would be at the LGBT-center. Spencer couldn't believe what was going on and how her mother of all people had managed to do something like this but then again it was her mother so she shouldn't be surprised.

Paula Carlin was after all a special woman and one of a kind. And in all honesty Spencer wouldn't want to have it any other way but there was days when it was just too much and today was one of those.

////

Spencer and Kyla were sitting together in one of the couches that were present and they were all going to have to listen to someone talk about stuff that neither of them wanted to hear but had to suffer through because someone was being a loud mouth.

That person being Ashley that was nowhere in sight she had somehow managed to get out of this and no one on this team would be here if Ashley knew what to say and how to say it too.

"Okay, so I guess that it's time for you all to hear what we have to say about…" The person that was going to hold the lecture said. Spencer and Kyla just looked at each other shaking their heads. "I heard that you have a problem with one of your teammates being gay. How come?"

"How come?" Someone asked. "It's pretty easy, it's not normal to be that way."

"And who decides what normal is?" The person said. "I don't think that there is someone in this room that is normal."

"I would say that normal is what is looked like the norm in the society." Charlie said.

"But that would actually mean that in this room and this building the norm would be to be gay and that would mean that you are not normal." Kyla said looking at Charlie.

"Fine, I don't care." The girl huffed.

"What I think that Charlie was trying to say was that what 'we' as the world sees as normal is what the majority of people around the world are." Jessica said.

The discussion about this continued on and Spencer and Kyla had turned out from that long before they were half way through it, they knew that this was going to take time. Spencer had been through this a few times.

And by a few every time someone around Spencer had been negative about her being gay and that even meant when someone had been a bit disapproving in Ashley's and Kylas' family too.

"You know now are they going to show a film that has to do with being gay or something like that." Kyla said as she looked up to see where they were.

"Okay so that's going to be nice." Spencer said. "So are we going to bet which movie they are going to show this time."

"Sure, I could use the extra bucks." Kyla said.

"Who said you were going to win." Spencer said back stick her tongue out a little.

"Shush, you two." Paula said, the girl looked at each other not knowing why she was here now, she hadn't been there from the start.

"Okay, but first what movie." Spence said looking at her friend.

"I'm thinking DEBS." Kyla said.

"That sounds like it could be a movie that they'll show but I think that it's time or But I'm a cheerleader." Spencer said. "twenty?"

"Yeah, twenty." Kyla agreed.

And the movie started and that was when the two of them saw that they both had been wrong.

"Shit, I didn't think of that one but then again I didn't think they would show that one to us." Spencer said.

"You two both lost so give me the money." Paula said.

"But mum, you weren't in on this." Spencer whined.

"That's because you didn't ask." Paula said "And I would have said that they would have shown Show me Love (fucking Åmål)."

"You are behind this." Spencer said, but she ended up giving her mother the money and Kyla did do the same.

////

"I love this part." Spencer could hear Kyla said I mean that is just something that your brother would ask at a party.

"I know and sometimes he acts like he is that old too." Spencer said looking at Kyla and then her mother.

"Spencer, don't say things like that about your brother when he isn't here to defend himself but you are right." Paula said.

////

"So is there anything to eat now?" Kyla asked as the movie was over and they all had a chance to ask any questions that they had.

"Kyla, how many times have you been here?"

"Too many to count but I'm still hungry."

"You know the drill."

"Yeah, you do know the drill." Spencer said laughing.

"And so do you Spencer." The woman said looking at Spencer. "I don't think that your mother had this in mind when she wanted me to talk to you about all of this."

"I know that but you do know how many times I have been through this and the same goes for Kyla." Spencer said. "So we had to make so fun out if this."

"I know what you mean but that doesn't mean that you can act the way you did."

" We know that but neither of them wanted to be here and I didn't want mum to drag them down here but she did anyway." Spencer said. "And if she had to do so why did I have to sit through this once again."

"That you have to ask her."

"I know that but this was like the tenth of I don't honestly know how many times I have heard this from you and it's kind of boring after a few times."

////

"Spence, how was it?" Ashley asked as the blonde walked up to her.

"I'm going to kill you." Spence said as she received a kiss from Ashley on her cheek.

"No, you won't because I have a surprise for you and if you kill me then you won't find out what that is."

"Fine but can we just leave." Spencer pleaded. "And the next time you are coming with so that I have someone that I can make out with because I don't think that your sister would like me grouping her .

"You don't touch her, the only Davies that you have a right to touch are me and only me." Ashley said and took Spencers' hand as they walked to the brunettes' car.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the feedback on the last few parts it means a lot so let me know what you all think of this too.

Here is the next part of this series and I hope that you all will like this one too. I myself find it kind of funny at some parts and there will be some kind of surprise somewhere in this chapter, it was used for the best outcome for this part.

**Coming out part 5 **

"All of you need to come up with some ideas on how we can make some money for this tournament that you want to play." Coach Crawford said as she looked at the team.

"What kind of ideas?" Kyla asked, looking at the coach and then at Spencer, like she already had an idea.

"Anything as long as it's okay according to the law."

"Great." Kyla said looking at the rest of the team, like she was planning something.

////

"Okay, Ky. I know that you have something planned or something like that." Spencer said as they were walking back to the Davies estate after the practice. "So you just have to tell me so that I can steal that from you."

"And that is why I won't tell you but I can promise that this is good."

"Kyla, there is no chance that I or the other girls would be interested in a wet t-shirt contest and besides that none of us are old enough to do something like that without our parents consent."

"What do you think of me." Kyla asked looking at her best friend. "I can't believe that you think that low of me."

"I'm sorry." Spencer said smiling. "I was thinking about what the other Davies would suggest."

"That's more correct but I can promise that she wouldn't want you to be a part of that."

"Don't you think I know that?" Spencer said looking a bit skeptical on Kyla. "So what are your big plans?"

"Spence, I'm not telling you." Kyla said.

////

Spencer was sitting at home thinking about what they could do to get some money for this, tournament. She had told Ashley and her parents and they had given her some ideas but there was nothing that was screaming money to her.

///

"Okay, so does anyone of you have an idea on what we can do?" Crawford asked looking at each and every one of them but there was no one that said a word until she reached Spencer.

"I have an idea." Spencer said looking at them.

"Great, Carlin so what is your great idea?"

"I was think that we could make some kind of concert with some local bands and maybe if we are lucky then we can't get someone that are bit famous that can get a crowd coming and watching." Spencer said. "And we will sell tickets to it and then maybe some other things on this concert."

"I think that could work." The coach said. "Does anyone have any other idea or should we use this one and work on it." She didn't get any replies form anyone of the soccerplayers.

That meant that they were going to move forward with this idea.

////

"So we are going to use my idea." Spencer said at the dinner table.

"And what was that again?" Paula asked.

"It will be like a benefit concert and all the proceeds goes to us." Spencer said smiling, she was quite proud of herself.

"Spencer, I love you, you know that but how are you going to pull this off?" Paula asked, she wanted nothing more than for Spencer to succeed with this but she knew that it was going to be hard.

"I was thinking that we will be posting some posters on different places and the bands that want to play will e-mail us a song or two and then we will choose from them and then I was thinking that you could use all of your contacts." Spencer said looking at her mother. "To help me book some great band or artist."

"Spencer." Paula said sternly. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Anyone that you would get but like Kelly Clarkson or someone like that." Spencer said a bit shyly.

"Spencer, we all love you but you can't expect me to get her for that concert." Paula said. "You do remember what we did for your sweet sixteen, right?"

"yes." Spencer said with a big grin. "And you can do it again."

////

Ashley was moping around at the Davies estate she still couldn't believe what Spencer was planning on doing and she had yet to ask her to help.

With that Ashley meant that Spencer had yet to ask her to perform.

"Spencer." Ashley whined as the blonde came over to watch some movies with her girlfriend.

"Yes, Ash." Spencer said as she plopped down on the bed next to the brunette.

"Why haven't you asked me yet." Ashley said looking at the blonde, trying to pout and look sad but she couldn't do that.

"First of all, I have given my mother the planning things." Spencer said. "So she decides on all of that."

////

One more week passed and Ashley still was not happy with Spencer and Paula.

"Ashley." Spencer said. "I have told you and my mother has told you."

"I know that but I still don't understand." Ashley whined.

"Ash, as much as I love you and you know that my mother love you, you can't perform on the concert." Spencer said, she didn't want to break the girls' heart but she was afraid that she had to do just that if Ashley didn't stop asking her.

"But why!?" Ashley yelled.

"Because you can't carry a tune for all the money in the world." Spencer said.

"You are lying." Ashley said as she turned around she couldn't look at her girlfriend at the moment.

"Ashley, I'm not lying." Spencer said. "Have you heard yourself?"

////

"Mum, I don't know what to do." Spencer said as she sat down on the couch next to the older blonde that was planning this concert that her daughter was supposed to do.

"About what?" Paula asked.

"I had to tell Ash." Spencer said.

"You didn't." Was all that Paula said. "I thought you knew better than that."

"I usually do but she was getting on my nerves." Spencer said.

"You do know that you could have said that there was no spot for her." Paula said. "That would have been a lot nicer."

"Sorry?" Spencer asked looking at her mother.

"I'm not the one that needs to hear that word."

////

It was time for the concert and Spencer was making herself ready for this, she had no idea on what her mother had managed to cook up but she knew that it was going to be good.

The girl had heard that there was going to be some of her favorite artist there, well heard was a bit too much to say more like managed to sneak out y eavesdropping and sneaking through her mothers' paper on this.

////

"Spence, you rock." Charlie said as the concert was over. "I mean look at the performances besides the local bands."

"I know my mum has some connections." Spencer said, by connections she meant the personnel at the LGBT-center but that was nothing that she would say to the girl.

"I know I can't believe how good all of them were."

"So you liked most of them?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." A few of the players said.

"Just so you know, my mum used some of the connections that she has on the LGBT-center." Spencer said. "Almost half of them are a part of that community."

"Oh." Charlie said.

"So do you think that you can accept me for me now?" the blonde asked as they looked at each other, and the other players nodded. "Great so I think that we should head back, you see there is one more performer here that you didn't know of."

"Who?"

"I don't know." Spencer said. "I tried to get my mother to tell me who it was but no such luck for me."

---

I just wanted to say that Kylas' idea was not supposed to be told, that might be something I'll use later and I think that the next part will be how Paula found out about Spencer being gay and then how she found out about Spencer dating Ashley, that is not at the same time.

And maybe we should make a try at Spencers' sweet sixteen too… let me know which one of these that you want to read next.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next part of this little series of stories or chapters or whatever you want to call it. I hope that you will like it and please let me know what you think.

And thanks for the feedback on the last part.

**Coming out part 6**

This was the day.

Today was the day.

Sure both of those lines meant the same thing but it was still something that she had to do.

Today was the day that she, Spencer was done with the hiding. Today was the day that she was coming out.

The closet was the worst place to be hiding. It was dark and lonely or that was what she was feeling and that meant that she had to be brave and take the step out from it and into the light that was on the other side of the door.

////

She was sitting at one side of the table and on the other side was her mother and they were both waiting for her father to come home so that she could talk to them both.

"Spence, I think that you can tell me." Paula said looking at her daughter.

"I rather have dad here too." She said a bit nervous as she looked around the room not focusing her eyes at any place of the room.

"He is coming home later then we both expected so just tell me." Paula said. "And then I'll tell him what you wanted to tell us both."

"Okay." Spencer said and sighed, she knew that this could go in so many different directions. "So you have to promise me that you'll listen to all that I have to say and not scream or anything like that."

"You are not pregnant right?" Paula asked looking at her daughter.

"Mum." Spencer hissed. "I'm not pregnant."

"Great." Paula said and looked at the younger blonde. "Just so you know I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"You don't have to worry about that." Spencer said under her breath.

"What was that honey?" Paula asked, she was sure that she had heard Spencer said something.

"Nothing." Spencer answered quickly maybe even a bit too fast for her own good.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Paula asked.

"You see…" Spencer started. "I've been thinking about this for a pretty long time.

"ooh, that's not good."Paula said. "You shouldn't think too much that's not good for you."

"Mum." Spencer said. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm gay here."

"You are gay?!" Paula asked and Spencer nodded to confirm that her mother had heard her right. "Are you sure?"

"Mum, do you listen to what you are saying." Spencer said looking at her mother and she then knew what the answer to that was. "Of course I'm sure that I'm gay."

"And you are positive that you are gay and not Bi?" Paula asked and she received a strange look from Spencer.

"yes mum." Spencer said, feeling like it was for the best to say the whole truth. "I'm gay, a lesbian, a homosexual or whatever you want to call it."

"That's just great." Paula said but it was more to herself that she said that, and she continued her own musings after hearing Spencer confirm that she was gay. "I have to call your dad."

"Mum, why do you have to call dad?" Spencer asked, she had no clue or idea on why her mother wanted to call her father. And there was nothing in what she had said that made her understand what her mother was talking about.

"he owns me money." Paula said like it was the most normal thing in the world to say to your daughter that just have had gotten out from the closet.

"Why?"

"We made a bet." Paula said looking at Spencer again.

"What!?" Spencer said. "you made a bet on me? about what?"

"yes, we made a small bet." Paula said with a laugh. "First if you were gay or Bi."

"You and dad made a bet on my sexuality that's wrong on so many levels." Spencer said and it was almost like she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry about that but we wanted to do something." Paula said.

"What more did you bet on?" Spencer asked, she was not sure that she wanted to know but she had to know what was going on.

"Well, before or after sixteen and then of course if you would have a girlfriend when you came out." Paula said. "Oh and that reminds me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, mum. I don't have a girlfriend." Spencer said all of this talking made the younger blonde uncomfortable.

"yes." Paula exclaimed as she heard what Spencer said.

"please mum, can we talk about something else. Please." Spencer begged.

"Sure honey."

"I know that I will regret this." Spencer said to herself but she had to ask, even if it would come back and bite her. "You must have had an idea of me being gay if you made that bet." As Spencer said that Paula couldn't help but to chuckle. "Mum, please tell me because I don't remember anything that could have pointed to that."

"Sure thing." Paula said. "I'm going to tell you a few things that made me and your dad think that there might be something there that you liked girls."

////

A four year old Spencer was sitting on the couch waiting for her parents to come home after a dinner date. She had been quite and nice to her babysitter all night, just like she always was when Jess was babysitting her. So that the older girl could do her homework when the young blonde was watching cartoons.

Paula and Arthur walked inside both of them seeing their daughter looking at the babysitter with her big blue eyes.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Spencer yelled as she saw her parents.

"Jess, has she been nice?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, she's been an angel all night." The girl said and then looked at the young girl. "You have been great, Spence as you always is."

"Thank you." The young girl said looking at the older girl smiling.

"Arthur will pay you and I'm going to put this little girl to bed where she should have been already." Paula said, lifting Spencer up in her arms and carried her up the stairs.

As Paula put the young girl to bed, she could feel someone pulling her arm.

"Mummy?" Spencer asked looking at Paula.

"Yes, sweetie." Paula said, waiting for Spencer to say what she wanted.

"I'm going to marry her when I'm old enough." Spencer said with a big toothy smile.

////

"Mum, there is no way that I wanted to marry my babysitter when I was little." Spencer said.

"Okay, if you say so." Paula said. "But then again you did maim all of Glens' GI Joes because you didn't think that they were good enough for your Barbies.

"yeah but that is obvious, Barbie should only be with another Barbie and not with some kind of military figure." Spencer said, she did have a vague memory of thi.

"we even tried to buy you a Ken-doll but you put him in the microwave." Paula said. "And after that we needed to get a new microwave."

"He needed to be punished; he tried to sleep with my Malibu Barbie." Spencer said like that was the normal thing to do.

"Do you hear yourself, Spence." Paula said.

"Fine there might have been some things that pointed in the direction that I was gay." Spencer accepted but she wasn't still convinced that this was the case.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet." Paula said. "You remember how you and your friends used to watch _Once and Again_."

"I don't think so, that's so lame." Spencer said.

"You might say that now but you wanted to marry Evan Rachel Wood and not Shane West." Paula said. "You were kind of crushing one the 'wrong' Sammler."

"I don't believe you for one bit." Spencer said.

"Okay." Paula said. "But I know there is a reason for you watching Buffy and don't say that it was for the vampires, I know why you watch that show."

"I'm not continuing this conversation with you." Spencer said and left her mother.

////

"Honey! I'm home." Arthur said as he walked through the door.

It didn't take long before Paula was there in front of him.

"I want my money." Paula said looking at her husband.

"what money? I don't understand." Arthur said.

"Spence, came out today." Paula said.

"Okay." He answered. "I just want to make sure that she has said what you claim that she has."

"Sure, you can go and talk to her." Paula said. "Or if you want I can call her down to us."

"You call her down." Arthur said as he sat down in a chair in the livingroom.

"Spence, can you come here for a second." Paula yelled.

"Mum, I'm trying to go to bed here." Both Paula and Arthur could hear Spencer yell from her room.

"Your dad wants you to confirm all of the things that you told me today." Paula yelled back. Spencer came walking down the stairs just so that she could confirm what her mother already knew.

"dad, can't you just take mums' word for it." Spencer asked looking at her father.

"I could do that." Arthur said. "But I would like to hear it from you."

"Fine." Spencer sighed. "So what do you want to know?"

"First question, gay or bi?"

"I'm gay and I'm fifteen that answers the second question but that you already knew."

"I know that so do you have a girlfriend?" He asked looking at Spencer.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Spencer said starting to leave her parents so that they could figure this out for themselves.

"you see!" Paula almost yelled. "Mother knows best."

Spencer had heard that and she couldn't help herself but to ask, "What does that mean?"

"I think that is her way of saying that she had three pout of three." Arthur said.

"of course." Spencer sighed. "I'm going to bed now so good night."


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next part of this I hope that you all will like it. Please let me know what you think.

And thanks for the feedback on the previous parts too.

**Coming out part 7**

Spencer and Ashley were sitting at the kitchen table with the blondes' mother.

This was the first time that Spencer was letting Ashley meet her mother as her girlfriend.

The truth was that Paula had been nagging her daughter to get a girlfriend. This had almost started as soon as Spencer had come out to her parents.

"Ashley, you are looking gorges today." Paula said looking at Ashley and then she turned to Spencer. "Don't you think so too?"

"Mum." Spencer said, blushing and feeling like her mother was singeing her out,

"Ashley, isn't Spencer cute?" Paula asked, it was almost like she was trying to set her daughter up with the girl that was her girlfriend but that was something that Paula didn't know.

If this hadn't been looking pathetic then it would have been cute to Spencer.

"Yeah, she is cute." Ashley said looking at Spencer and taking her hand under the table and interlocked their fingers. "But then again she is always cute."

"I know." Paula said. "And I have no idea why she won't get a girlfriend."

"Maybe she already has one."Ashley said, but at the same time she didn't want to give too much away.

"That's not likely." Paula said looking at Ashley. "She's too shy to do anything like that."

"I know what you mean." Ashley said.

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not in the same room?" Spencer yelled.

"I'm sorry, Spence." Ashley said giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek, and the younger blonde blushed.

"So is there a reason for you two wanting to talk to me?" Paula asked.

"Yes there is a reason that you are here with me and Ashley." Spencer said. "But I would rather have dad here too just in case you and dad have made anymore bets that I don't know of."

"Bets?" Ashley asked, she didn't follow what Spencer was talking about.

"My parents made a bet on my sexuality and in what age I would be when I would be coming out." Spencer said and then giving her mother a glare, that would have out her six feet under if looks could kill.

"No, we didn't make any more bets." Paula said smiling. "Not that I didn't want to, it was your father who didn't want to lose anymore."

////

The three of them had continued to talk and Spencer had changed her mind, she did want to tell her dad at the same time as she told her mother. At least about this, it was hard enough to have to repeat the coming out.

"Mum, Ashley and I will go to my room and watch a movie." Spencer said dragging Ashley by her arm before her mother could do or say anything.

"Do the two of you want any snacks? I'll come up with them." Paula yelled after them.

"Don't need any." Spencer yelled back and turned to Ashley who was about to protest what Spencer just had said.

"I have the snacks that I need right here." Spencer said as she pushed Ashley down on the bed.

"I think I like this side of you." Ashley said as she was pinned to the blondes' bed. She couldn't help but to smile.

////

The two girls came down the stairs to the livingroom. Now was the time to tell Paula and Arthur about them.

They were done hiding during the time they had seen the movie they had discussed the pros and cons of Spencers' parents knowing.

And now they were going to tell them together.

"Hello girls." Paula said. "I have some brownies ready if you would like one."

"That's great mum." Spencer said and turned to her still secret girlfriend. "That's the only thing that she can cook or bake.

"I would love to taste one." Ashley said giving Paula a smile.

"Oh, Spence, I thought that you said that you two were going to watch a movie." Paula said looking at Spencer as she spotted something on her daughters' neck.

"We did watch a movie." Spencer said.

"That's strange because it looks like you have some paint on your neck." Paula said and Spencer then turned to Ashley glaring at her.

"I told you no marking," Spencer whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Ashley said but it turned out more like a question.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that at the moment." Spencer said giving Ashley a quick kiss before Paula was back.

"So your dad is home now." Paula said. "So maybe we can talk now."

"Yeah, that's no problem." Spencer said and Ashley nodded letting the youngest of the three females now that it was okay. "Dad."

"Yes, Spence." Arthur said as she came into the livingroom. "you called."

"I have something I want to talk to you and mum about." Spencer said.

"You aren't pregnant right?" Arthur asked and Ashley looked at Spencer a bit curious to see how she would deal with that.

"What if I told you that I was?" Spencer said looking at her dad and then at her mother. Waiting for them to react to what she had said,

The first one to say something was Glen that had heard the last part of the conversation.

"I would say that it was a miracle." Glen said. "Or that you are cheating on Ashley with a guy."

"Glen." Spencer hissed at him. "They didn't know."

"Sorry." Glen said and with that he left and he didn't feel like being a part of this conversation.

"So are you…?" Paula asked looking at her daughter and then at Ashley.

"Mum, I'm not pregnant." Spencer said.

"That is just great but even if you were it would be okay." Paula said.

"I'm with your mother here." Arthur said, "We are still too young to be grandparents."

"That must mean that you are dating Ashley." Paula exclaimed as she realized what Glen had said. It was almost like a schoolgirl finding out that the boy she liked liked her back. "Arthur, our baby has a girlfriend."

"I know that." Arthur said he didn't act as much as a schoolgirl or a fan girl.

"I'm going to talk to Ashley alone later." Paula said looking at the brown haired girl, who herself was a bit taken back, because of the scene that was playing out in front of her.

Ashley had never thought that this was the reaction that Paula would have, even if Spencer had told her that her mother would be reacting a bit over the top.

"So how long have you two been together?" Arthur asked he wanted to find out something about the two girls' relationship.

"About a month and a half." Ashley said.

"Officially." Spencer added.

"So when did it start?" Paula asked, she had a feeling about when it had started but she wanted to know for sure.

"My birthday." Spencer said and this was the first time Paula let out a small scream. She was so proud of herself; she was just that good on throwing parties. It had after all started around Spencers' sweet sixteen.

"Mum, please." A blushing Spencer said. "You are acting like a fan girl."

"I don't care. My baby has a girlfriend."

"Can we talk about something else for a change? Please." Spencer said almost begging her parents.

"Sure." Paula said. "So Ashley, how is the…"

"MUM!" Spencer yelled through almost gritted teeth. "You said we would leave this and talk about something else.

"But I want to get to know Ashley." Paula said looking at Spencer, Ashley just sat there not knowing how to react to this.

"Dad, please help me." Spencer said.

"Paula, I think you should leave them alone for awhile." Arthur said looking at his wife.

"Fine." Paula said. "I'm going to talk to you late." She had said as she turned to Ashley.

"Sure." Ashley said. "I think that it'll be great."


	8. Chapter 8

_I know that there has been a long time since this was update and here is the next part of this story and this part 8, will be continued in the next chapter I am not sure on when that will come. And I hope that people still are interested in this story if so please let me know and also let me know what you think of this._

**Coming out part 8a**

"So I have a lot of planning to do."

"So does that mean that I can't have anything to say about this at all?"

"Spencer, sweetie."

"Mum, I know what you are going to say." Spencer said looking at her mother, she knew her after all she had spent almost sixteen years with the woman.

"Spencer, I have been planning this for years and I know that you will love it." Paula said with a huge smile on her face. "So any artist that you would want to perform at your party?"

"You know who I like." Spencer said, she wanted to leave she knew that this was no longer her party, it was her mother's.

/

"I can't believe her." Spencer sighed as she sat down on her friend's bed.

"Spencer, what exactly is it that you can't believe."

"Kyla, my own mother is taking over my party." Spencer exclaimed. "I have no control over one single thing; I don't know who is going to perform. I almost sure that she will chose one of her own favorites."

"Spencer, your mum loves you, I can almost bet that Kelly Clarkson or someone like that will be performing." Kyla said.

"Ooh, I'd like that." Spencer said with a smile gracing her lips. "But then again I have no idea on who she is going to be inviting."

"Okay, so I will be there and I will be bringing my sister, she will be home." Kyla said. "And I'll make sure that you have met her before the party."

"So will that mean that I will know at least two people at my party." Spencer said with a small smile, as long as she had her best friend there and her best friend's sister, who just so happened to be really hot, like really hot.

/

"So you are here to see?" A brunette asked as Spencer was standing outside the door. The girl wasn't wearing that much clothing. Actually it was just a cut of tank top that showed of her abs, that just so happened to be incredible and a pair of short shorts and the girl looked like she was barely out of the bed. The girl looked so… well Spencer had no words to describe her at the moment. Hot was the first word that came to mind.

"Um, um…" Spencer said, she had still hadn't gotten her ability to talk, back just yet.

"Sorry but, um doesn't live here." The girl said. "Try the next door or maybe even further down the street."

"Ash, who is at the door?" Spencer could hear her friend ask, so that meant that the hot girl in front of her was Kyla's sister, and Spencer had known that Kyla's sister was hot but she didn't think that she would be this hot.

"Some blonde that can't talk so she is a real blonde." Ashley said. This was so not the impression that Spencer had wanted to make on the girl that was hopefully coming to her party.

"That must be Spencer." Kyla said. "Let her in."

"I thought that Spencer was a dude." Ashley said as she had turned to her sister. "You can come in." Ashley told Spencer before she left.

Spencer was happy that she had met Ashley before the party but at the same time this was a really bad first impression and she hoped that she could change it for the better. "Thanks."

/

"You could have told me that she was hot." Spencer hissed to her friend as they were in Kyla's room.

"Sorry, but I don't think of my sister like that." Kyla said and looked at Spencer. "But I told you that she was kind of hot."

"I know that but at the same time you should be able to tell if someone is hot or really hot." Spencer said, she tried to sound angry but that was not possible because she was smiling like an idiot. And besides the fact that Ashley was hot this hot girl was going to be at her party.

"I'm sorry about that." Kyla said with a smile. "But at least you made an impression on her."

"That might be true but not a good one." Spencer sighed and drew her fingers through her blonde locks. "So do you think that I might have a chance with her?"

"Let me check." Kyla said. "First of are you a girl, yes you are. You are breathing; you made an impression on her."

"So tell me do I have a chance with her?" Spencer asked almost pushed Kyla to tell her.

"Just go and talk to her."

/

"Spence, you know that I tried."

"Dad." Spencer sighed as she saw her dad sitting at the table. "What's happening?"

"She is hiding something." Arthur said. "And I can't figure it out."

"I'll talk to Glen," Spencer said. "he might have an idea or get mum to talk."

"You do that and I will try to talk to your mother again."

/

"My dear brother." Spencer said but before she could finish that she was cut off.

"Spencer, I'm not allowed to say anything." Glen said, and in that moment he knew that he had said too much.

"So you do know something." Spencer said with a huge smile. "That is great will you tell me?"

"I can't." Glen said and looked down on his feet.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Glen said and this time he returned to the game that he had played before Spencer had entered his room.

"So what will you get to keep your mouth shut?"

"I can't revile that kind of information at this point." Glen said, and with that said Spencer knew that her own mother had coached Glen with what he needed to say in any kind of situation that might turn up.

This was going to be harder than she had thought it would be, but she was going to find out what this party was about.

"I'll be back before you know it." Spencer said and left her older brother's room.

/

Days passed even a week passed and Spencer was no closer to find out what was going to happen at her own party and she had just realized that she wouldn't have any kinds of ideas on what her mother would have planned there was not a single clue in the house about it.

And this wasn't something that she liked but shame on you if you give up, there was still 24 hours left to the party started. There must be something that had leaked or that they had missed.

"you know something…just tell me…we both know that you can't keep it to yourself…Kyla Woods…please, pleaseeee…but it's my party…I'm going to start to cry…no she has to be there…you can't decide that…" Spencer had said all of this, but nothing helped, not bribing worked, no one wanted to see Spencer cry, but apparently that was lay this time, it was just so hard to believe that it would be okay for Spencer.


End file.
